


狮子心

by GingaVictory6



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingaVictory6/pseuds/GingaVictory6
Summary: 敌人有时会变成盟友，盟友有时会变成情人。
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

1.

龙骑士意识到他落入了加雷马人的陷阱。  
在开始进行这项“任务”之前，他们友好地达成了“互帮互助”的协议，但眼下发生的一切，无疑与互帮互助没有半点关系。  
“见鬼，盖乌斯——”  
连尝试吐出的一句咒骂，也被撞得支离破碎。  
他并不清楚这艘小型飞空艇舱室的隔音效果如何，他实在也没有工夫去想，眼下他正跪趴在唯一的一张行军床上，手臂被反剪在背后，屁股里插着一根粗硬的东西，把他干得神志昏聩、汁水淋漓。  
他曾以为这世上没有什么比苍天之龙骑士是位Omega更糟的——现在他知道了，这世上最糟的是他难得又与一位加雷马人成为盟友之后，十分凑巧地在两人独处的时刻迎来了他久违的发情期。  
被龙眼之力侵蚀后，Omega的本能在他身上消失已久，久到他几乎误认为自己今生都不再需要稳定的伴侣或者抑制剂。但舱门合拢之后，他很快便在Alpha的气息下屈从于本能，乖乖被剥光衣服张开双腿，在对方贯穿他的瞬间爽到哭叫。  
他是故意的——他仅剩不多的理智在质疑着房间里的另外一人，尽管Alpha是会因为发情的Omega而进入热潮，但他事前信誓旦旦的“互帮互助”，现在看来完全是一场骗局。埃斯蒂尼安痛恨这样的姿势，他起先试图咒骂，但呻吟占据了他的喉咙；他又想要撕咬些什么，对方却先一步将他的手臂反剪到了背后。  
如今他如同俎上之鱼，只有在身后越发猛烈的冲撞中不住颤抖。这时Alpha暂时松开了手，转而把住他的腰肢，那根巨物随即碾过他的前列腺，顶端重重地撞上他的内腔入口，他几乎是发出了一声将要窒息的尖叫，双膝发软，瘫倒下去。  
盖乌斯叹了一声——大概是舒服的叹息，毕竟没人能否认被Omega湿热的内壁绞紧吸吮所带来的愉悦。他俯下身去，从后抱紧精灵的身体，加雷马人黝黑的皮肤与精灵白皙的肤色对比鲜明，他高大健壮的躯体搂抱着他的身躯，就像是要将他侵蚀，或者将他纳入自己的身体。  
操弄的幅度减小了一些，但顶撞的频率越来越快，埃斯蒂尼安被抱着侧过身来，一条腿被高高抬起，盖乌斯的阴茎于是在他的身体里畅通无阻，次次都撞在他紧闭的生殖腔入口上。  
前军团长的大手同时包裹着他硬得流水的性器，他的手粗糙得要命，指肚和掌心满是老茧，但他适应了这样粗鲁的对待之后，又控制不住地为这只手而肿胀紧绷，高潮连连。  
是的，尽管这念头令他羞耻，但他快乐得发狂，他Omega的本能叫嚣着臣服，为体内那根侵略者的性器而神魂颠倒，甚至想向他暴露出自己脆弱的后颈。这简直糟糕透顶，他想，他们刚刚摧毁了一座帝国的兵工厂，前方不远便是帝都魔导城，他们认识的时长短得只能用星时来计算，但他对着这个Alpha敞开了身体，毫无保留地接受了对方的肆虐与侵占，无论出于道德还是处于情感，这间船舱中正在发生的一切在他看来都荒唐得无可救药。  
但盖乌斯此时发出了声音。  
“你在走神。”他用极为笃定的语气低声说道，牙齿咬住精灵的尖耳，激起Omega的一声惊喘。  
“我没有……啊，别碰那儿……”他无力地为自己辩解，扭动头部挽救自己敏感的耳尖。Alpha接着开始舔舐他的后颈，龟头试探着挤压内里的入口，似乎想要趁他不备借机深入。  
埃斯蒂尼安及时地意识到了这一点，咬牙切齿地偏过头：“敢标记的话就杀了你。”  
盖乌斯不怒反笑，威胁对他毫无用处。他几乎已将精灵的生殖腔撬开了一个小口，只要在那里成结，身下这漂亮的生灵便就此成为他的所有物，与他的信息素乃至血脉绑定在一起，甚至还将为他孕育子嗣，将他们的血脉共同延续；但精灵呻吟着，双眼因生理性的泪水而变得通红，却比刚才挣扎得更厉害了些，纤细的手臂伸长，像是努力地要把他那柄蕴含邪龙之力的魔枪召唤。  
但此刻他的枪在舱室另一头，仍然稳当地靠着墙壁一动不动。盖乌斯嗤笑了一声，又忽然有些烦躁，他无法理解对方因为什么而如此抗拒——他明明快乐得无以复加，而且这也是为了能够继续作战，可以一劳永逸的解决办法。  
但他至少还记得一星时前，或者说进入这间舱室前，他们是口头上的盟友，这让他得以保留最后的理智。  
他将精灵翻了过来，抬高他的双腿，面对面地进入他，大开大合地撞击他滚烫的内壁。银发的精灵无意识地交叉双腿，夹紧了加雷马人强壮的腰背，在喷射的瞬间尖叫着绷紧脚趾，像跃出水面的鱼那样弓起了腰。  
盖乌斯射在他的深处，他捏住精灵尖削的下颌，严丝合缝地封堵他的唇齿，舌头扫荡他口腔甜美的汁液。埃斯蒂尼安艰难地喘息，他已经几近失去意识，双腿大张着，从胸口到下身，满是各种凌乱的液体。盖乌斯在他腿间摸了一把，那些被过分使用的，大腿内侧和后穴的肌肉便颤抖着收缩，再把那些液体抹到他因为发情期而变得柔软的胸口，轻轻掐捏那两颗硬挺的小肉粒，下身半硬的器官便乖顺地又吐出一小股粘稠的液体。  
前军团长的目光晦暗难明，他一手继续搓揉着两片柔韧的乳肉，另一手缓缓撸动自己，那上头还满是他从龙骑士体内带出来的东西。他半跪在他身侧，将阴茎抵在埃斯蒂尼安的嘴边，双眼迷蒙的精灵无意识地张开了嘴，舌尖稚拙地舔舐顶端的沟壑和马眼，而后吞下了那粗大的性器。  
Omega的喉咙甚至比后穴还要湿热，被他强迫着做出深喉时，喉咙深处的肌肉本能地紧缩，把他吸得腰眼酸麻。他抓着精灵银色的长发，深入浅出地操着那张一刻钟前还试图对他出言不逊的小嘴，又忍不住用另一只手抚摩他的眼角，拭去那些被生理的愉悦或痛苦逼出的泪滴。  
高潮前他退出来，按着他的大腿重新顶进去。埃斯蒂尼安的手臂攀着他的脖颈保持平衡，行军床的支架摇晃着，他双眼涣散，眼眶通红，像个被弄坏的漂亮玩偶那样，被冲撞着摇摆沉浮，颠簸起落。  
盖乌斯忽然有一瞬间的心软。  
或许是因为精灵灰色的眼睛轻轻眨了眨，或许是因为再一次高潮之前，他微弱地喊了他的名字——尽管他确信他的本意一定是想吐出一句对他暴跳如雷的咒骂。  
但他闷哼着射了，牙齿咬在Omega滚烫肿胀的后颈，留下一个浅浅的临时标记。  
至少应该能支撑到任务结束，他这么想。

埃斯蒂尼安睡得昏昏沉沉，他偶尔能感觉有温热粗糙的东西贴上自己的嘴唇，向他哺喂一些清凉的液体，于是他理直气壮地照单全收，又总是忍不住贪婪地吸吮那液体的来源，巴望着它再多停留。  
不知睡了多久，舱门开合的声音惊醒了他。他将眼睛睁开一条缝隙，瞧见有个人影远远站着，对他说：“我们到了。”  
光线迫使他暂时重新闭上眼睛，甚至懒得哼上一声作为回应。  
人影于是向他走来，在床边俯身，朝他的方向伸出手。  
埃斯蒂尼安忽地再度睁开双眼，纵身一跃——盖乌斯再回过头，枪尖已抵住了他的喉咙。  
年长的加雷马人微眯双眼，与面前杀气腾腾的精灵平静地对峙。  
枪尖逼近了他的要害，只消一寸，他的喉咙就将被捅出一个血窟窿；但龙骑士忽然后退了一步，长枪一转，枪柄撞在他的左肩，迫使他向后连退了两步，后背撞上了坚硬的舱壁。  
年轻的龙骑士对上他略微错愕的目光，嘴角向一侧勾起意味深长的笑。  
“我的起床气可是很大的。”他如此说，转过身，走出了舱门。  
帝都魔导城已近在咫尺。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

离开帝都魔导城后，盖乌斯把埃斯蒂尼安送回了摩杜纳。  
小型飞空艇停留在隐蔽的位置，避免引起守卫们的误解。埃斯蒂尼安刚换下他那身特征鲜明的铠甲，此刻正坐在一块岩石上，低头打理长靴的系带。盖乌斯站在他身后，盯着他藏在银色长发下的后颈看了片刻，忽然说道：  
“你该去找个稳定的伴侣。”  
埃斯蒂尼安回答：“我不需要那种东西。”他站起身来，迎上对方的目光，“更不需要在此时此地聆听说教。”  
“这不是说教。”盖乌斯皱起眉头，“是来自年长者的忠告。临时标记只能维持一个循环，你必须在那之前正视这个问题。”  
埃斯蒂尼安向他走近了两步。他身上便装的材质与他的衣服十分相近，加之两人背后各自负着兵刃，除却肤色迥异，发色不同，这两人站到一起倒也不失协调。  
“好的，忠告——我已经听完了。”他点了点头，“那么——回见。”  
他像一只真正的猫那样高高地跃起来，穿梭在犬牙交错的岩石中，很快不见踪影。盖乌斯拧着眉头，他浅色的虹膜中依稀映着精灵远去的身影。

结束拂晓的委托，埃斯蒂尼安确实还有自己的事要做。但他绝不是一个废寝忘食的工作狂，行走之余，在陌生小城的酒馆里点上一杯与故乡滋味八分相似的蛋奶酒，就是一场不错的消遣。今日似乎是当地的节日，酒吧里热闹非凡，男男女女两两结对，在舞池里相拥跳起或欢快或轻缓的舞蹈，周围卡座间欢呼、口哨声不绝。埃斯蒂尼安坐在吧台旁，意识到自己很可能没法在楼上的卧房里提前入睡，只好向酒保招手，又续了一杯蛋奶酒。  
“一个人？”他的身旁忽然传来声音。  
埃斯蒂尼安抬头看向来人，对方裹着斗篷，头戴兜帽，看起来可疑得很。更可疑的是他身上的信息素，尽管明显掩藏过了，但那是他认识的味道，他确信无疑。  
可疑的男人在他打量的目光中坐下，揭开兜帽。埃斯蒂尼安着实吃了一惊，他的耳朵尖轻微地抖动了一下，出卖了他的情绪。  
“和他一样。”盖乌斯对酒保说道。他接着转向埃斯蒂尼安，后者发觉他束了一条抹额似的东西，遮住了加雷马人极有代表性的第三只眼睛。  
他不由得想要吐槽对方：“忍者先生，你大概拿错装备了。”  
盖乌斯答道：“或许吧——但至少我的记性很好。”  
埃斯蒂尼安听出他意有所指，掐指一算，这两天确实就是他的发情期。他自己并没有刻意记忆过自己的生理周期，而偏偏在发情期前，这个自称暗影猎人的男人忽然出现在并不常有外人涉足的偏僻小城，这让他很难不多想。  
“我可没听说过这一带有无影出没。”他明知故问。  
盖乌斯坦率地回答：“与无影无关。”  
埃斯蒂尼安挑了挑眉：“对于‘暗影猎人’来说，当下还有比猎杀无影更重要的事情？”  
盖乌斯看上去打算立刻反驳，酒保打断了他们的谈话。  
两杯温热的蛋奶酒端上来，埃斯蒂尼安咬下手腕上的皮筋，把长发在脑后绑成一束。但还有些碎发垂在额前，他低头抿杯中热酒的时候，不得不用手把它们拨去一边。蛋奶酒的味道很好，他一口气喝下半杯还多，舌尖舔去嘴唇周围的印迹。这温暖的饮品让他冒了点汗，他习惯性地动手扯开领口，眼角余光瞥见身旁的Alpha目光灼灼，似乎一直盯着自己，不由得耳尖发烫。只是曾经有过临时标记的Alpha坐在身边，他就已经坐立难安起来，他没法阻挡脑子里的记忆和画面，更无法否认自己的信息素因对方的近在咫尺而感到愉快的事实——他的出现确实让他松了一口气，不管他们之间又将要发生什么，至少他不必把自己反锁在旅馆的房间里，一边忐忑于陌生Alpha的闯入，一边仅靠自己捱过难熬的发情期了。  
盖乌斯则端详了那杯蛋奶酒片刻，将它搁置在了原地——不用说也知道，这类香甜的调制酒一点儿也不符合他的口味。埃斯蒂尼安不认可浪费食物的行为，向他投去责备的目光。  
盖乌斯像是能听懂他的心声，解释道：“我不喜欢甜食。”  
埃斯蒂尼安评价道：“因为讨厌胡萝卜就拒绝吃饭，那是小孩子才会做的事情。”  
说这话的时候他想，某些时候的盖乌斯确实鲁莽又冲动得不像他这个年纪——他已经在帝都魔导城见识过了。但若说他还有一丝半毫的少年心性，又无论如何没办法和他这张饱经沧桑的脸联系到一起。  
但盖乌斯点头道：“确实如此。”他接着说，“花一个月的时间追踪一个人，也是小孩子才会做的事情。”  
埃斯蒂尼安端着酒杯的手停顿了一瞬。  
他那杯蛋奶酒已经见了底，此时对着空杯发怔纯属多余，于是他端起了他面前的那杯酒，干脆利落地一饮而尽。  
“你打算在这里和我通宵‘谈心’吗？”他发觉自己总是忍不住对他说出些颇为犀利甚至略显尖刻的话语，“上了年纪的人，熬夜可是很伤身的。”  
他说着，先人一步站起身来；盖乌斯瞳孔收缩，忽然抓住他的手腕，把他拉向自己。埃斯蒂尼安跌进他的怀抱，那些被他短时间内大量摄入的酒精使他比平时更加容易晕眩，他抽了口气，暂时放弃挣扎，把额头抵在加雷马人宽阔的肩。  
“见鬼。”他低声咕哝，不忘为自己辩解，“我没醉，只是……有点头晕，靠一会儿。”  
盖乌斯拨开他凌乱的马尾，往后颈处摸索了一下，腺体果然已有些发热了，这是Omega的发情期不久就要到来的标志。  
他只好唤了他一声：“埃斯蒂尼安。”  
精灵闭着双眼，双手撑在他的胸膛，细细地喘着气。Alpha并没有逾矩的行为，结实的臂膀环着他的肩和腰，把他摆成舒适的姿态，但他仍然很坚决地说道：“你休想……再让我中你的诡计。”  
盖乌斯像是听到了什么好笑的事情。“什么诡计？”他问。  
埃斯蒂尼安没有正面回答，但他似乎缓过了气，抬起头来，迎上Alpha的目光。  
“暂时的结盟已经结束了，我没有理由再相信帝国人——在这件事上，尤其没有。”  
他们仍然离得非常近，是个嘴唇翕动的幅度略大一些，就能吻在一起的距离，但他说这番话时，没有半分犹豫。  
而盖乌斯没有因此露出愤怒的神色，想必他早已预料到了精灵的回答。他一手捉住他的手腕，圈在他腰上的另一只手微微使力，把他更紧地压向自己。  
“你当然可以不相信帝国人，”他有意将那个名词咬得很重，“但或许，你可以试试——相信我。”  
他滚烫的呼吸打在他的面庞，埃斯蒂尼安不由得嘴唇颤抖，竭力忍耐着生理的本能带来的冲动。但他骤然加速的脉搏出卖了他，而这一点微妙的变化没有逃过加雷马人的眼睛。  
他的大手箍住精灵的后脑勺，吻住他带着酒香的嘴唇。埃斯蒂尼安的身体违抗他的意志，片刻后主动松开了牙齿，默许Alpha对他口腔的侵犯。他吻得很深，舌头纠缠之余，几次触碰他的喉口，恶意地模仿着进出的动作，迫使他回想起一个月前，被那根可怕的巨物肆意操弄的经历；但他又因这段记忆而快速地兴奋了起来，对方甚至还没有触碰他的下体，他就已经诚实地勃起了，后穴溢出情动的湿液，渴求着再度被Alpha贯穿、填满。  
盖乌斯暂时松开他的时候，埃斯蒂尼安已经变得像一团水那样柔软。他搂着加雷马人的脖颈，身体倚靠在他健壮的大腿上，隔着两个人的衣物感觉到了对方传来的滚烫。  
舞池正中的喧闹还在持续，无人理会吧台角落的隐秘情事。Alpha似乎对方才的吻意犹未尽，嘴唇贴在他的耳根和脖颈，野兽似的粗暴地啃咬着；埃斯蒂尼安瞄了眼他同样蓄势待发的下半身，伸手覆上那处鼓胀，用掌根揉了两下。  
——脖颈上同时被重重地咬了一口，疼得他抽了口气。  
盖乌斯抬起头，向胆大包天的Omega望过去。埃斯蒂尼安在那一瞬间忽然理解了他昔年称号的由来，大概不光是因为黝黑的肤色，还有那双狼一般的眼睛。被那样的双眼锁定的时刻，他确信自己已是无处可逃的猎物。  
“跟我走。”他声音低哑，拉住他站起了身。

盥洗室空无一人，埃斯蒂尼安被抱得双脚离地，后背抵在紧闭的隔间门板上。他从不离身的魔枪倚靠在一旁，未能承受住隔板频繁的震动，“当啷”一声落在地上。  
但两个人谁也顾不上这些。  
盖乌斯推高他的上衣，把他肿胀硬挺的乳头吸得啧啧作响，埃斯蒂尼安的双腿努力缠住他的腰背，双腿间的隐秘处隔着布料，被那一根炙热的粗大抵住摩擦，他知道自己已经湿得流水，大概裤子都几乎可以拧出水了。他想，毕竟衣服是无辜的——而且他至少需要一件可以蔽体的衣服回到房间，因此努力地拉扯自己的腰带，想把碍事的布料除下来。  
Alpha似乎领会了他的意图，暂时把他放回地上。他的裤子被褪到膝盖，粗糙的手掌接着握住他的下体，埃斯蒂尼安呻吟了一声，几乎要直接射在他手里。但他至少还记得这时为泛滥的情潮所困的并不只有他一个人——尽管动作笨拙又生涩，但他同样伸出了手，摸索着去解盖乌斯的腰带。  
然而加雷马人的装束比他预想中复杂得多了，他摸了半晌，也只扯松了两个皮带扣。盖乌斯被他胡乱摸了一阵，呼吸越发粗重滚烫，最后实在忍无可忍，抓住他的手探入了裤腰里。  
他们唇舌交缠，吻得湿润又黏腻，手掌互相抚慰着对方的性器，指尖沾满溢出的液体。  
只是盖乌斯在这件事上的技巧明显好过他太多，偶尔用掌心包着他的顶端摩擦，或是用指尖按上马眼的时候，他的腿软得几乎都要支撑不住自己的身体了，更无暇用同样的技巧安抚对方的东西。他很想让对方慢一些，但急促的呼吸不给他说话的机会，他晕红的脸颊和滚烫的耳朵尖也似乎让对方产生了一些误解，他竟然蹲下来，直接把他那根东西含在了嘴里。  
埃斯蒂尼安本能地叫了一声——旋即立刻咬住自己的手臂。骄傲的龙骑士因这强烈的刺激而落下眼泪，他哽咽着，看着自己肿胀通红的性器在Alpha的口腔里进出，为他娴熟的舔弄和吸吮而神魂颠倒。  
而掌控者并不就此满足，他的手指探进了Omega湿润的后穴，那里已经完全准备好了，内壁的软肉争相缠裹上来，贪婪地吸吮他的手指。但他并不急于深入，或是用频繁的抽动给予精灵最直接的刺激，他只埋进去两个指节，抵在他前列腺微微突起的那一处，快速地颤动着按压他的敏感点。  
没有男人能在这样的双重刺激下坚持太久，埃斯蒂尼安浑身发抖，哭叫着达到高潮，他用力地蜷缩身体，抱住Alpha的头，感觉连灵魂都要被他吸出去了。而Alpha甚至在他射精的时候，还不忘揉捏他的囊袋，强迫他射出积攒的所有液体，把他榨得干干净净。  
盖乌斯带着他自己的味道吻过来，埃斯蒂尼安抱住他的背，在他炙热的唇舌纠缠下微微失神。片刻后，他发觉他那一根还滚烫地抵着自己，才想起他到现在为止竟然还没有射出来，便微弱地咕哝了句：“我……我用嘴帮你。”  
盖乌斯捏住他的下巴，用粗糙的指尖摩挲他被吻得略微红肿的下唇。他轻笑了一声，嗓音低哑，满含情欲：“用这里？”  
埃斯蒂尼安意识到自己被他小瞧了——尽管是承受的那一方，但性的能力关乎他男人的尊严，或许是刚刚被对方轻而易举地吸出来这个事实让他感到羞愧，或许是抱有那么一丁点的补偿心理，他凶巴巴地板起了脸，跪下来解开了男人裤子的纽扣，那硕大的东西几乎立刻弹了出来，热烫地顶住了他的脸颊。  
他太大了，他一边笨拙地含着顶端，一边昏昏沉沉地想——他在这事上一点经验也无，能用的技巧全是依葫芦画瓢，可都被顶到了喉咙口，也只能勉强吞下不到一半而已。他试着重复对方刚才为自己做的那样，先是舔舐顶端，小口小口地吮吸流出的腺液，然后用手撸动柱身，含住饱胀的囊袋吸吮，盖乌斯果然叹了一声，把手掌贴上他的发顶。  
埃斯蒂尼安忍着生理不适，努力又把那根大得过分的东西吞在嘴里舔吸了一阵，代价就是舌头和下巴都变得酸麻，喉咙也开始隐隐作痛。还是算了，他悄悄想着，要不就还是用手——  
偷懒的念头还未完全成形，那一双大手忽然按住他的头，把整根阴茎顶进了他的嘴里。Omega瞪大眼睛，几乎在那瞬间失去意识和呼吸，巨物填满了他的口腔，甚至捅到了他的咽喉深处，而后弹跳着在那里喷射出灼热的液体。  
几乎在他彻底窒息的前一瞬，Alpha才将自己的性器从他嘴里抽出，残余的精液溅在他的脸上，和他汗湿的银发纠缠在一起。精灵伏在地上呛咳着，他甚至没有力气去想自己的下巴是不是脱臼了，也没力气去想咒骂盖乌斯的话，他的视野旋转着，像是刮起了一阵暴风雪，雪花纷纷扬扬的一片。  
盖乌斯把他从地上拖了起来，Omega潮红的脸颊和满脸的液体让他看起来就像是个被玩坏的漂亮娃娃。他实在无法忍耐了，掰开精灵紧实的臀瓣，重重地把自己顶了进去。  
两个人几乎同时呻吟了一声——那么巧，他就刚刚好顶到了生殖腔的入口。发情期让那里变得软糯，Alpha只在那里撞了几下，那些软肉便乖巧地张开了嘴接纳入侵者。盖乌斯几乎要不管不顾地顶进去了，但被他压在隔间门板上、此时唯有抓挠着那些木质材料才能艰难保持平衡的精灵却哽咽起来，微弱地说了声“不要”。  
盖乌斯被他这一句“不要”激得冒火，情欲上头冲昏理智，咬牙猛一挺腰，把前端撞了进去。  
埃斯蒂尼安痛得哀鸣，这时外头有响动传来，有人进入了盥洗室里。这让两个人同时意识到他们此时仍然身处公共空间，随时都有被撞破的可能，Omega急忙咬住自己的手背，身体却因为紧张而收缩，几乎把Alpha夹出一声呻吟。  
盖乌斯也清醒了些，他试图退出去，但入口紧紧地箍着他。“放松些，”他不得不对着精灵的耳朵说道，“太紧了……我出不去。”  
伏在门板上的精灵咬牙切齿：“……骗子。”但他仍然努力地放松身体，让他从里面拔了出来。  
一阵水声过后，盥洗室的大门开合，方才的人似乎离开了。盖乌斯抱住埃斯蒂尼安，让他靠着自己平复呼吸，精灵闭着双眼，脸上还残留着斑斑泪痕，报复似的把一脸一身的狼藉都往他身上蹭。  
盖乌斯现在相信他确实是一只猫了，他叹口气，试图给两个人整理衣装，但精灵又抓住了他的手。  
“至少……不要在这里。”他仍然闭着眼睛，用极微弱的声音说道，而后从裤子口袋里摸出了什么东西，塞在他的手心里。  
盖乌斯低头看了一眼，发觉那是一把刻着房间号的钥匙。

被抱到床上的时候，他已经又像上次在船舱里那样被剥得干干净净。Alpha先是体贴地给他喂了水，然后就暴露出他帝国人的本性，粗暴地压住他的肩膀，让他跪趴在他的胯下，次次都往他最深处的入口上撞。  
埃斯蒂尼安的双腿直打颤，他罕见地示弱，说自己没力气了。盖乌斯于是把他抱起来，让他坐在他身上，背靠着他的胸膛——但这让他的内腔入口变得更浅，对方轻而易举的撬开他的入口，把头部顶进了他的生殖腔。  
Omega仰头呻吟了一声，他小腹紧绷，感觉自己又快要达到高潮。Alpha在他身后，双臂架着他的大腿自下而上地顶撞着他，粗重的喘息声与他的耳畔近在咫尺。他就快要为这接连迭起的高潮而失去意识了，这时盖乌斯忽然贴近了他的耳畔，对他说：“睁开眼睛。”  
服从变成了他的本能，埃斯蒂尼安睁开眼睛，在床对面的穿衣镜中看到了两个人纠缠的身影。银发的精灵浑身潮红，他白皙的皮肤满是吻痕和汗水，被高大黝黑的加雷马人抱在怀中操开了后穴，勃发的阴茎在交合处频繁的顶弄中颤抖，吐出像眼泪一样的透明液体。  
这给予了他最致命也最直接的刺激，精灵浑身痉挛着，对着镜中荒淫的景象射了出来。Alpha的结卡在他生殖腔的入口迅速膨胀，把Omega身体深处最为隐秘的空间打开、填满，向那些颤抖着吸附过来的软肉喷射出精液。埃斯蒂尼安已经发不出尖叫，他被紧紧抱着，也同样紧紧握着那只搂抱着他的手臂，眼泪从眼角流下来。  
大约过了半个星时或者更久，Alpha膨胀的结终于暂时消退了，他尽可能轻柔地退出Omega的身体，把浑身虚软的精灵抱在怀里。从再度相遇的那一刻起，盖乌斯就毫不掩饰他对埃斯蒂尼安的喜爱之情——没有人会不被美丽的事物深深吸引。更何况，这样的美丽绝非一件静态的艺术品可比，他眼前的人生动鲜活，一举手一投足，乃至额角流下的一滴汗水，都是对他巨大的诱惑。他甚至对船舱中的那一场交欢而感到十分庆幸——若非阴差阳错，他们之间的关系永远不可能走到今天这个地步，他更不可能像眼下一样，肆意蹂躏侵占这具美丽的躯体，把他完完全全地纳为己有。  
他试探着轻轻按压精灵平坦劲瘦的小腹，后穴颤抖着挤出一些透明的液体。那些被他射在深处的、浓稠的东西留在了Omega的生殖腔里，或许会在几个月后孕育出拥有他们血脉的新的生命。  
而那个小家伙，究竟会拥有加雷马人的天眼，还是精灵的尖耳，亦或是将他们的特征同时延续？  
单是这样想着，久违的愉快便让他不由自主地露出微笑——这样的满足，无论猎杀多少无影，都无法与之相比。

埃斯蒂尼安想他大概晕过去了那么一小会，非要说得详细一点儿，那种感觉就像是灵魂短暂地离开了身体——而当灵魂再度回归躯壳的时候，他模糊地感觉到有什么东西在触碰着自己，便勉强睁开了眼睛，看见盖乌斯一条腿压在床边，半身俯在他身上，正伸手摸索他的额头和脖颈。  
“唔……”他含糊地呻吟了声，“……怎么？”  
“没事。”盖乌斯起先这样简短地回答，顿了片刻又补充，“你上次发情期的时候，发了整整两天的烧。”  
这倒是他本人并没有意识到的事情。他又问：“那现在？”  
盖乌斯答道：“现在还好。”精灵的体温偏低，他的手掌贴上去触感微凉，应该没有发热。  
埃斯蒂尼安昏沉沉地：“大概是标记的原因吧。”临时标记不足以安抚他体内那些食髓知味的信息素，但永久的标记结成以后，它们顺理成章地安分了下来。  
盖乌斯点头，又含了一口水，嘴对嘴地喂给他。精灵看上去困得随时要睡着了，但他活跃的好奇心促使他又问了一句：“发烧的事，我怎么不知道？”  
盖乌斯回答：“你一直睡着，快到地方才醒。”  
埃斯蒂尼安“哦”了一声，意识到那些温热粗糙的触感大概不是梦境。盖乌斯此时套了件上衣，似乎打算在飘窗上坐下来，埃斯蒂尼安看了眼窗外，天已经黑透了。  
“你不打算睡觉？”  
盖乌斯摇头：“行军打仗久了，不容易入睡。”他似乎误解了他发问的缘由，补充道：“我不会出声。”  
埃斯蒂尼安眨了眨眼，翻身面朝他的方向。“那我给你讲个故事。”他说得理直气壮，“听故事有助于睡眠。”  
盖乌斯不想反驳他，叹口气，坐在原地微微点头。  
埃斯蒂尼安皱起眉头：“你坐那么远，我要扯着嗓子喊你才能听见。”他向他招了招手，“你过来，坐近一点。”  
盖乌斯只好回到床边坐下。  
埃斯蒂尼安几乎要睡着了，他含混地念叨：“从前，在一个冰雪覆盖的国度，有一个不起眼的小村庄……”

一觉睡醒，外头天色大亮，日上三竿。  
身旁有鼾声传来，他翻了个身，朝向声音的来源，身形高大的加雷马人熟睡正酣，他侧身躺卧，只占去了床的边沿。  
埃斯蒂尼安向他凑了凑，端详着他额间那颗珍珠似的眼睛，最终没能按捺住蠢蠢欲动的手，悄悄碰了碰它与皮肤连接着的边缘。长年征战的前军团长竟然未能苏醒，只有眉毛象征性地动了动，而后伸长手臂，把他揽在了怀里。  
埃斯蒂尼安望着腰间铁箍似的大手，叹口气，重新闭上眼睛。  
天气正好，不如再睡个回笼觉吧，他想。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5.2剧透预警

埃斯蒂尼安一阵风似的冲进野战医院的时候，几乎和走出来的西德撞了个满怀。  
“喔哟！”对方看起来比他更惊讶，“你怎么会突然出现在这儿？”听闻就连拂晓也已经许久没有这位前苍天之龙骑士的行踪。  
“……晚点再和你解释。”他们俩那一堆事情既不好对西德明说，也不好简单概括，他只能暂时回避了这个问题，“先告诉我，这究竟是怎么一回事？”  
“什么‘怎么一回事’？喔，我明白了——”天才机械师的脑袋迅速地转过了弯，他回头向收治伤员的几座帐篷望了望，又想了想，极为谨慎地回答，“我并不是要刻意对你有所隐瞒，但这事我实在没法用一两句话讲明白。”  
埃斯蒂尼安连珠炮似的道：“那就拣关键的说，他是怎么受伤的，现在情况如何了？”  
西德叹了口气：“伤得不轻，为了善后工作又硬扛着奔波了一阵子。但人总归是有极限的，至少现在他能在医院里乖乖躺着了。”他指了指远处的一座营帐，“其他事情，还是让他亲自告诉你吧，如果他醒着的话。”  
埃斯蒂尼安打量对方，他行头齐全，似乎正要出门。“你要去哪儿？”他问。  
西德回答：“一大堆事情等着我去查呢。你应该不打算今天或者明天就走吧？”  
埃斯蒂尼安摇头：“我没什么事，会多留一阵。”  
西德长出了一口气：“这可真是再好不过了。总之，有任何需要帮忙的，就和我联络吧。听说劳班总帅和莉瑟最近不经常在神拳痕，但想要找到他们，对你来说也不是什么难事。”  
埃斯蒂尼安微微点了点头。  
西德拍拍他的肩，道声“回见”，便神色匆匆地离开了。

与帝国的战事最近应当已经缓和，但神拳痕的野战医院仍然住满伤员，院内大大小小，排满了临时搭建的雨棚和营帐。埃斯蒂尼安多少已经了解了一些盖乌斯的脾气，知道他绝不会在这时搞特殊去住位于室内的豪华病房，只好默默地叹口气，绕过伤员聚集的区域，向远处那座孤零零的营帐走去。  
日头偏西，营地各处已点燃了灯火，这座营帐却十分安静。帐帘外站着两个卫兵模样的同盟军士兵，他们先是打量了埃斯蒂尼安一番，而后交头接耳一阵，最终点头为他放行。埃斯蒂尼安挑开帐帘，轻手轻脚地将长枪靠在一旁，自己走上前去，端详着躺在病床上的人影。  
他大概睡着了，但姿势又完全不像在睡觉，半身靠坐在床头，手里捏着几份文件似的东西，眉头拧着，像是打了个死结。他伸出手，本想帮他把身体放平，貌似熟睡的男人却忽地睁开双眼，以一招利落的制敌招数扣住了他的手腕。  
两个人对上目光，都感觉十分惊讶。盖乌斯立刻松开了手，但这一动作似乎牵扯到了他的伤口，使他闷哼了一声，皱眉掩住了胸口。  
埃斯蒂尼安打算去找医生，盖乌斯在他转身的瞬间喊住他：“不用去了。他们都很忙，还有许多伤员要照顾。”  
你明明也是伤员，埃斯蒂尼安腹诽。床下摆着两张矮凳，他扯出来其中一张坐下，皱眉仔细端详对方，看见他敞开的领口下层层叠叠裹满绷带。  
龙骑士显然是不擅长治疗魔法的，他只好凭着自己的猜测询问：“他们没有用治疗术吗？”他曾经见过一些治疗术能在一段时间内让外伤迅速愈合，假如这里有医师会使用这样的魔法，也许就能让他恢复得快一些。  
盖乌斯先是点头，而后答道：“伤口愈合还需要一阵子。”  
他的声音很轻，透着疲惫和虚弱。埃斯蒂尼安从没见过他这副模样——这让他感觉颇不是滋味，他不想在椅子上干坐着，于是又站起来四下打量帐内，思考着自己是否能做点什么。  
但盖乌斯这时问他：“你怎么会来？”  
标记结成后，他们依然各有各的事情要做，没道理成天如影随形难舍难分。而那件事的概率也正如他们忙碌的生活，距离初次结成标记都过去了两个月，Omega的肚子没有任何动静，没有再出现过发情期，被标记之后的生活甚至与从前没有任何不同——直到有一天，这个标记清晰地将一阵仿佛要把他劈成两半的剧痛加诸在了他身上，也提醒他，是他的Alpha遇上了前所未有的危机。  
但他终究没法直接承认他一知道他的下落就风风火火冲到神拳痕这个事实，只好暂且回答：“……恰巧路过。”  
盖乌斯挑了挑眉。他没有戳破他拙劣的谎话，也没有追问他这样说的缘由，他甚至不避讳他的存在，抬手把几份文件放在了床头柜上。  
“我以为你会有很多话想问。”他轻声说。  
埃斯蒂尼安答道：“我是有一肚子的问题要问，但不是现在。”他看了眼他几乎连文件也拿不稳的手掌，“来日方长。”  
Alpha浅色的眼珠转动了两下，他沉默下来。  
埃斯蒂尼安四下环顾，帐篷里除了床和柜子，几乎什么也没有，他身上盖着的织物也仅是一床薄被。“这里什么都没有啊。”他咕哝着，“你想吃点东西吗？或者喝点儿什么？”  
盖乌斯想了想：“一杯蛋奶酒就够了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安表示怀疑：“我还以为你会是威士忌兑苦杏仁利口的那一类。你不是说不喜欢甜食？”  
盖乌斯答道：“你就当作我临时换了口味吧。”  
埃斯蒂尼安听得出他不想在这件事上多费口舌，看起来，他仅剩的那点体力已经不足以支撑他维持和他平时交谈的精力了。他感觉胸口发闷，又无从发作，只好及时地收束话题，点头道：“我去去就回。”语罢挑开门帘，外头的两个士兵竟然拦住了他。  
“这是什么意思？”他看着交叉在自己面前的两柄长剑，“你们是谁派来的？”  
士兵们向他解释，由于某些原因，这座营帐里的人是同盟军需要监视的对象，因此不能随意出入。埃斯蒂尼安被他们的逻辑气笑了，他反驳道：“那么，只要是进入这座帐篷里的人，同样也不能出去了？”  
士兵们十分坚决。龙骑士两眼冒火，但他的手臂被人拉住了，盖乌斯不知什么时候起身，站在他身后，对他轻轻地摇头。  
他身上只有件浅色的里衣，埃斯蒂尼安这才看清楚，他上身的绷带甚至还泅着血迹。“你起来干什么？”他说话间怒气更甚，“难道你认为我会在这里和那两个士兵大打出手吗？”  
Alpha略微苦笑了一下，无力反驳Omega的指责。他乖乖地被他扶回病床上，沉默了片刻，还是解释道：“这件事确实与我有关，他们监视得严密一些，也是无可厚非的事情。”  
埃斯蒂尼安说：“但你知道我生气的不是这个——不只是这个。”  
“……”  
“既然是连你也觉得棘手的敌人，那么你应该第一时间想到我——你可以叫我来，我们并肩作战，就像在帝都魔导城那样——但你没有。”  
“……”  
“你知道我这个人很怕麻烦，如果你不想说，我是不会刨根问底的。”他最终这样说道，“至少我在这里，你可以安心睡一会儿。”  
年长的男人叹了一声。  
“抱歉。”他简短地说道。  
埃斯蒂尼安不想和他争论抱歉是否有意义的话题了，他没有回答，侧着身靠在床边，看他闭上眼睛，沉沉睡去。  
直到现在，还没有人清楚地告诉他事情的前因后果，他唯一获取到的信息，就是眼前熟睡的男人还活着，仅此而已。那几份文件还在床头柜上，他拿起来，仔细看了两遍，也只看出这似乎是关于究极神兵的一些资料。离开帝都魔导城时，他曾经和一台全新的机械兵器单独过了招，要说最印象深刻的地方，大概是机器上的那个驾驶员——乍看似乎有“人”的模样，可仔细看无论哪一点，又都不像是活着的“人”。  
早前率麾下的第十四军团侵略艾欧泽亚的时候，他眼前的这位伤员似乎是究极神兵计划的有力支持者，但天幕魔导城中发生的一切显然让他改变了看法。难道是与帝国新研制的神兵有关吗？他蹙起眉，将文件放回原处，心中拿定主意，打算抽空向那位见证了全过程的光之战士去一封询问的书信。  
暮色渐沉，帐篷外有响动传来，西德探进脑袋，向他招了招手。  
他似乎与两个卫兵说了什么，埃斯蒂尼安离开帐篷时，没有再遭到他们的阻拦。他问西德：“你怎么又回来了？”  
机械师尴尬地抓抓脑袋，说是飞空艇临时出了故障，只好回来检修。他领着埃斯蒂尼安到后勤部门领了足够的日用品和饮用水，又辗转到即将关门歇业的餐厅和酒馆，只是制作蛋奶酒恐怕来不及了，埃斯蒂尼安多点了两杯热可可和红茶，再三叮嘱要少放糖，尽量做得热一些。  
于是在店门外等候餐点打包的时候，埃斯蒂尼安便发觉西德看他的眼神有了那么点不一样。  
“你想问就问。”他咳嗽了一声，“我没什么可心虚的。”  
和他发色相近的机械师点点头，满脸好奇：“直接打听你们的关系也太奇怪了，我就这么问吧——我现在该称呼你什么来着？”  
埃斯蒂尼安把一口红茶呛进了喉咙里。他脸颊微红，但又无从回答，只好默默撩起颈侧的长发。西德瞧见了他后颈的那块印记，咂了咂嘴：“果然如此。”  
“‘果然如此’？”  
机械师向他一摊手：“我虽然是个Beta，但我的眼睛不瞎，看也看出来了。话说回来，你真的不是被那家伙诓了吗？他可大你二十多岁，都能当你老爸了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安反击道：“他还是你法律意义上确实的‘老爸’，我看你用‘那家伙’称呼得也相当自然。”  
西德摸了摸鼻子：“你这么说好像也没错。对了，关于他受伤的事，他总告诉你原因了吧？”  
埃斯蒂尼安摇头：“没有。他不想说，我也懒得问。而且……他看上去太累了。”而后他转向西德，目光灼灼地盯着他。  
机械师不自在地咳嗽了一声，只好将自己了解的前因后果向他概述了一下。埃斯蒂尼安越听越心惊，双手死死地握成了拳。  
“总之，搞出这种东西的家伙，简直是灭绝人性的畜生，死一万次也不足惜。你肯定没法想象我打开驾驶舱时看到了一副什么样的景象——一团模糊的血肉和那机器的核心混在一起，驾驶员连人形都没有了。”他也激动起来，“里面的驾驶员，那个小姑娘——跟咱们俩差不多大，只有三十岁而已。”  
三十岁——埃斯蒂尼安在心里默算，盖乌斯收养她的时候，大概也是和现在的自己差不多的年纪。尽管没有任何曾作为父亲的经验，但他忽然有那么一点点理解了他身上沉重得无法被掩饰的疲惫，这让他现在就想要回到他身旁去。  
店员送来了打包好的食物，埃斯蒂尼安接过它们起身。  
“那两个监视的士兵，就是因为这个缘故？”他最后问西德，“因为那些魔导兵器的驾驶员是他的养子，所以害怕他会回到帝国那一边去？”  
西德无奈地点头。  
埃斯蒂尼安冷哼一声：“那他们可真的太小瞧他了。”

再回到营帐时，天已经黑透了。  
帐篷里有些不寻常的热气，埃斯蒂尼安触碰他的额头，察觉他在发热，已经满脸满身都是汗水，身上的绷带也被浸透了。直到这时他才意识到自己其实毫无照料病人的经验，无论是在骑士团或是成为苍天之龙骑士之后，他都是不需要照料别人的，绝大多数时间，他自己所受的那些微不足道的皮肉伤更不需要人来特别照料。  
因此他少有地手足无措起来，不知如何下手才好。Alpha被病魔和梦魇同时纠缠着，他沉闷地喘息，不时微弱地喃喃自语，夹杂浑浊的呛咳。埃斯蒂尼安学着他从前对自己做的那样，含了一口温热的红茶，嘴对嘴地喂给他，男人干裂的唇刺得他发痛，忍不住微微皱眉。之后还要降温以及更换湿透的衣服被褥，手边没有冰袋，他只能用冷水打湿两条毛巾，交替着敷他滚烫的额头和脖颈。更换睡衣、被单之类的虽然费力但也不难办，真正麻烦的是几乎覆盖他整个上身的绷带，他既怕弄伤他，又怕害他着凉，不知自己的动作该快还是慢，这项工作便拖了很长一段时间。  
但当他彻底除净了绷带，借着月光看清了他身上的伤口，人也登时呆在了原地。  
长年与恶龙搏斗的龙骑士见过许多被龙族残害至死的无辜平民，他的家人也没有幸免——但这还是第一回，他头一回看到一个人身上有这样触目惊心的伤口，而他竟然还活了下来。  
那道伤口从他的左肩斜切向右侧腹，虽然创面已经缝合，但边缘翻起的焦黑皮肉毫无疑问暗示着这并非寻常人类的武器留下的伤痕。他可以想象，这一击当时几乎将他剖开，血从他身上喷溅而出的景象；但他无法想象，他究竟如何拖着这样的身体回到了艾欧泽亚，与劳班及光之战士先后会面，并且一直支撑到红宝石神兵的讨伐战后，才最终倒在这里。  
不知是否因为标记的缘故，只是看着这一道伤口，他的胸腹部便也隐隐作痛起来。还好帐篷里药品齐全，他按照说明上的剂量使用，再更换了干净绷带重新包扎，从头至尾盖乌斯甚至没有稍微动弹一下。埃斯蒂尼安又给他喂了些水，再触摸他的前额，体温总算有下降的趋势。  
他又换了一遍毛巾，在他的床边坐下来。  
加雷马人并不都有他这样黝黑的肤色，也不常有他这样高挺的眉骨和深邃的眼窝。正因为如此，他看上去总是在皱眉头，仿佛永远有什么东西沉甸甸地压着他一样。埃斯蒂尼安忍不住伸出手去抚平他紧皱的眉心，西德方才的话还在他的脑海中，这问题很实际也很具体——但他此刻不需要去想这些。  
在生命的存亡面前，所谓“年龄”显得渺小而微不足道。  
不知梦见了什么，这病中的男人忽然微弱地唤了一声：“埃斯……蒂尼安……”  
“我在呢。”他呢喃，把他的手掌贴近自己的脸。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

接近午夜的时候，埃斯蒂尼安终于还是睡着了。  
他当然不能说这是因为他一路紧赶慢赶，几乎没舍得多花一时半刻合眼的缘故，但伤员在旁，他又不能真的放心大胆倒头沉睡，只好趴在床边，脑袋枕着他的手臂。大约凌晨时分，盖乌斯睁开眼睛——他睡得不怎么好，痛苦的惨叫声、愤怒的咒骂声与神兵狰狞的形貌交织，像一团密不透风的茧把他缠裹其中，几乎要让他窒息而亡。唯一那点支撑他存活的氧气来自某种他既熟悉又陌生的气味，那是埃斯蒂尼安的信息素，大约是库尔扎斯一带某种植物的味道。在两个人动情亲近的时候，信息素的味道是甜蜜的，其余时候大多和他本人一样冰冷又辛辣，一如冰霜盔甲下滚烫的龙血。  
他循着这样的气味醒来，察觉到手臂上不寻常的重量。精灵银白的长发散在床沿，脸颊背向他正在熟睡，削瘦的背脊平缓地起伏，像覆着白雪的山峰。他转过头，看了他一会儿，然后抬起另一只手，轻轻落在他的头顶上。  
龙骑士极敏锐地浑身一动，立刻抬起了头。  
“唔，你醒了。”对上他的目光，他又恢复了睡眼惺忪的神色，“好些了吗？”  
盖乌斯微微点头，把身体移动到床榻的另一侧。“过来睡吧。”他向他示意，“时候还早。”  
埃斯蒂尼安脱掉长靴和外衣钻进被窝，十分谨慎地侧身在床的边沿躺下。病床并不宽敞，两个大男人躺在一起略显逼仄，连手臂都没地方搁。但他看上去并没有因为这个问题而纠结，一只手侧枕在脑袋底下，另一只手自然而然地抱住他的手臂，合上眼便立刻再度睡着了。大概是真的困得厉害——盖乌斯端详着他雪白眉睫下显眼的青黑，决定说服自己再睡上片刻，于是也闭上眼睛，偏过头，把两个人的额角靠在一起。

埃斯蒂尼安不知道自己睡觉时还有抱着什么东西的习惯——除去这回，他们俩满共也就只同床共枕过一次半，更别谈互相了解对方的睡相如何。他只记得半梦半醒间他伸开胳膊往身旁搂了一下，而后又忽地想起他身上还有伤，心里一惊，就醒了过来。  
令他更意外的是，床边竟然是空的，本该躺在那里的伤员此刻坐在书桌旁，似乎正在专注地书写什么。他印象中的加雷马人相当高大健壮，现在，或许是那件睡衣过分宽大了些的缘故，他望着他的背影，忽然觉得他又并非永远像一堵城墙那样坚硬巍峨。  
至少这一刻的他看起来就像个普通的人类——显然与“苍老”一词无甚干系，却也绝不可能再是个意气风发的青年了。  
他于是出声问：“睡不着吗？”  
盖乌斯回头向他望了过来：“吵醒你了？”  
埃斯蒂尼安一耸肩，从床上跳了下来。“巧了，我也睡不着。”他从衣架上抓了件厚实的斗篷递给他，接着说，“只可惜，昨晚带回来的可可和烩饭都凉了，要不然，还是吃着东西聊天更让人愉快一些。”  
盖乌斯看上去没什么胃口，继续低头书写。  
桌上零零散散，摊着一些纸张，有些像是只写了一小部分的草稿，还有些勾勒着十分详实的表格和图像。埃斯蒂尼安自知在案头工作上没可能帮他什么忙，便安静地站在一旁看着；盖乌斯笔下却越发不顺当起来，钢笔无意识地在纸上停顿片刻，留下了一滩墨迹。  
“咳。”埃斯蒂尼安出声提醒，“我大概干扰到你了。”  
盖乌斯摇头叹道：“是我不在状态。”他合上钢笔，又说：“我来到这里也有三四天了。期间有没有什么消息送过来？”  
埃斯蒂尼安不记得这两天有人送来过什么书信纸张，只好摇摇头。但他随即补充：“如果你是问西德，他的飞空艇出了点故障，昨天才走。至于你那两个部下，我自打来到营地就没见过。”  
盖乌斯答道：“他们都外出调查了。”他似乎有些焦躁起来，右手的手指弯起，指节轻轻叩击着桌沿。埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己是时候问点儿什么了，但他正要开口，门外的卫兵忽然说了声：“先生，有您的信件。”  
两个人齐齐回过头，走进帐内的卫兵则把目光投向埃斯蒂尼安——看来是远在第一世界的光之战士终于找到了闲暇回信。盖乌斯看上去十分失望，这样明显的情绪极少直白地挂在他脸上，龙骑士看在眼里，内心哭笑不得。

光之战士的回信中详细地描述了他与盖乌斯会面及随后谈话的情况，战斗时的细节也一并传达给了他。埃斯蒂尼安起初打算停下脚步，仔细看一看信中的内容，但他越看下去，脑海中的那些画面越让他捏着信纸的双手微微颤抖，脚步也不由得越来越快。待他将一封书信匆匆阅读完毕，营帐已经近在眼前。  
盖乌斯几乎已经换回了他“暗影猎人”的那身装扮，但穿上外衣这个动作对他来说仍然有些艰难，这让他不得不把牙齿也一并用上。埃斯蒂尼安见他穿戴整齐，怔了半秒，问了个很没有意义的问题：“你要去哪？”  
盖乌斯回过头，他刚带上护手，正打算和那两个磨人的束扣作斗争。他答道：“我已经歇得够久了。”或许是对方的表情让他察觉到了一些异常，他多打量了他两眼，又补充：“只是小伤而已。”  
出乎他的意料，埃斯蒂尼安没有出手阻拦，反倒侧过了身，像是要给他让路似的，抱着手臂靠在了一旁。  
盖乌斯不由得向他投去困惑的一瞥。  
埃斯蒂尼安朝门的方向一伸手：“请——我敢保证，还有很多人也是这么想的。”  
盖乌斯皱起眉：“什么意思？”  
埃斯蒂尼安摊手道：“你跟我现在可是帝国领土上无人不知无人不晓的‘名人’，通缉令贴满大街小巷。这个时候自投罗网，会有很多人乐意靠你这位‘弑君作乱’的前军团长大人的脑袋去领赏钱的。”  
盖乌斯道：“他们最好有这个本事。”他说着，暂时放弃了带上护手的打算，夹着它们向外走了两步。  
埃斯蒂尼安站直了身体：“大多数人当然没有。但你的那些线人，你辛苦培养的、打入中枢魔导城的部下，还有那群不知道什么时候就要再坐上一台魔导兵器到艾欧泽亚来的年轻人们——他们可没有你这样的能耐，可以理直气壮地说出这样的话。”  
盖乌斯停下脚步，回头看向他。精灵向他扬了扬手里的信纸，他意识到，光之战士确实没有任何义务替他保守秘密——更何况对方是埃斯蒂尼安，无论之于光之战士还是他，秘密对他来说都毫无意义。  
但他坚持道：“保护他们，也是我的责任。如果有必要，我随时可以牺牲自己。”  
他又往前走了一步，这次精灵伸出手臂，拦在了他身前。  
“话都说到了这个份上，那我就不能这么轻易地放你走了。”他说话的语调变得更低，假如盖乌斯更早一点认识他，就会意识到这正是他即将发怒的预兆。但年长的加雷马人此刻无心于此，大概精灵口中的那些人，每一个的安危此刻都压在他心头，使他唯独没有顾及身边最近的一个人身上的情绪波动。急躁让他握住了拳头：“我猜你不会幼稚到打算在这里和我打一架的地步。”  
风声尖啸，魔枪在他眼前一闪，扎进了他脚边不远的地上。门外的两个卫兵闻声探进头来，看见两人剑拔弩张的态势，又即刻把脑袋缩了回去。  
“巧了，我一向不否认自己有时候很幼稚。”埃斯蒂尼安活动了一下手指的关节，“我不喜欢占人便宜——你既然这么想去送死，那就先打赢我再说。”  
盖乌斯拧着眉头：“我不会和你动手。”  
埃斯蒂尼安冷道：“那你今天哪儿都别想去。”  
直到这时，盖乌斯也仍然没有明白精灵坚持要和他打这一架的缘由，而且他们所处的帐篷狭小得并不足以施展拳脚。也许带有一些烦躁，也许更多的是困惑与急迫，他不得不出手去抓对方的肩膀，打算只用一击将他制住。谨慎起见，他只用了三成力道，这让精灵轻而易举地化解了他的攻势，反手来抓他的手臂。  
陈旧的衣料擦过他的指尖，盖乌斯避开了对方的手，同时发觉他也只出了不足对敌时一半的力道。因此，比起真刀真枪地搏斗，此刻过招的他们两人更像在无端地纠缠，即便招式都很有章法，但没有一个人抢先制住对方。  
时间在流逝，埃斯蒂尼安仍旧冷着面孔，脸色阴沉，似乎越发愤怒。盖乌斯的额角则溢出冷汗，忍耐疼痛对他来说是家常便饭，但这些带来疼痛的伤口也意味着他始终在这场较量中处于下风。他更清楚的是，他每迟一秒查明下一台神兵的存放地点，就意味着那些孩子们又往绝路走近一步。他不能继续耽误时间了，这一决定让他被迫使用卑鄙的手段，打算释放出自己的信息素来迫使Omega就范。  
但对方早一步察觉了他的企图——他敏捷地扑了上来，手掌扣住了他后颈的腺体，而后使力一推，使得两个人一上一下，倒在了那张窄小的折叠床上。  
年长的男人震惊地瞪大了眼睛——或许是因为精灵胆大包天的举动，或许是因为此刻他俯在他身上的，微微颤抖的身体和逐渐变得通红的灰色眼睛。尽管乍看起来十分粗鲁，但他谨慎地避开了他所有的伤处，两只手臂撑在床垫上，以一种十分愤怒又极为痛苦的眼神，狠狠地瞪着他。  
“老子很生气——”他近乎咬牙切齿地，“告诉你，就算你他妈的是个Alpha，老子今天也有办法让你下不来床！”  
他说完这句话，像头捕猎的豹子那样俯下来，凶狠地咬住了他的嘴唇。

盖乌斯必须承认，某些时候的埃斯蒂尼安并不像个Omega——他头一次在那座魔导工厂里见到他的时候，精灵正手执魔枪一路狂奔，还险些将他的部下不由分说地干掉了。在加雷马帝国本土，尤其首都，他常见的那些Omega大多以皇亲贵胄的伴从身份出现，那些男女安静乖顺，像笼子里被驯养着的金丝雀。街巷酒馆等不入流的小地方，也有些Omega常浓妆艳抹，熟练地卖弄风情。  
但埃斯蒂尼安和他们都不同——他是燃烧的冰，或是冻结的火，他的身躯被冰霜笼罩，体内却又涌动着沸腾的血。他的美丽恣肆而又强悍，即可迷人于无意，又可杀人于无形。  
而此刻他是温柔的。尽管方才的那番话怒气冲冲，但此刻他跨跪在他身体两侧，俯下来解开了他身上的衣服，手指的动作谨慎无比，没有哪怕一次触碰到他绷带下的伤口。他接着开始吻他，舌尖轻轻舔过他粗糙的、长出胡茬的下颌，然后滑到脖颈，含住喉结，用舌面磨蹭那块凸起。  
年长的男人低哼了声，他仍然不觉得此时此地亲热是一件妥当的事，但他无法否认Omega的亲近为他带来的快感。他叹息了一声，用手抚摸对方的头发，给予他一些鼓励的暗示。  
吻慢慢地向下滑落，精灵避开了他胸膛上大片的绷带，只用舌尖轻轻擦过一侧裸露的皮肤，这让Alpha的肌肉本能地紧绷，牵拉伤口的疼痛让他皱起了眉。  
“放松。”埃斯蒂尼安按住他的肩膀。他说话的声音变得很轻，语调低沉，混杂轻柔的吐息。精灵纤细的手指接着向下移去，解开他裤子的纽扣，里头那根东西已经半硬起来，把内裤的裆部撑得鼓起。他的身体跟着向下，半身俯在他胯间，隔着一层布料舔上了他的阴茎。  
盖乌斯不得不吸了口气，竭力抑制住挺腰的冲动。Omega的唾液很快打湿了那片布料，它们紧贴住敏感高热的皮肤，把他紧密地包裹，让他既想脱身，又难以抵抗这半遮半掩的抚慰所带来的快乐。他曾一度认为对方是很不长于此的——但现在他熟练地含住了他肿胀的囊袋吮吸，接着剥下了那最后一层布料，伸出舌头滑过顶端，抵住小口钻探，或是绕着伞头撩拨。这些熟练的技巧几乎将Alpha逼出一声呻吟，他再一次本能地想要挺起下腹，又再一次被他按住了胯骨。  
埃斯蒂尼安看上去为这场情事中占据上风而感到很得意，他面色潮红，显然也已经进入了Omega的发情状态。那些银色的长发垂下来，有一些已经被汗打湿了，他懒得把它们扎起来，于是只用手随意地将它们拨去一侧，而后张嘴吞下了胀大的性器，几乎让头部撞在了他的喉咙口上。  
“唔……！”  
他的头发被人抓住了，但只片刻工夫，对方就又松开手，转而温柔地抚摸他脸颊汗湿的皮肤。他于是吞得更深，像从前他喜欢的那样，让肌肉本能的吞咽动作挤压那根敏感的器官，男人呻吟了一声，胯下的东西又在他嘴里胀大了一圈。但Omega并不打算就这样结束——几番吞吐后，他停下动作，直起身向他望了过来。  
他仍然跨坐在他身上，双膝跪在他身体两侧，臀部挨着他的大腿，避开了有可能使他伤上加伤的所有部位。深喉的刺激让他的脸颊更红了些，嘴唇微微肿起，双眼也同样湿润泛红，就像刚刚哭泣过一样。  
接着他抬手解开了上衣的纽扣，脱掉那件革质的短外套，然后抬高手臂，把那件套头衫也脱了下来。他的手随即移到裤腰，慢条斯理地解开裤子的纽扣，把长裤、靴子连同内裤一起剥落。  
Alpha的双眼一眨也不眨地望着他，就像在为一件举世仅有的、绝美的艺术品而沉醉。精灵的下体有着稀疏的银白色毛发，勃起的阴茎胀成了粉红色，随着他动作的频率轻轻颤抖，顶端的小孔溢着透明的液体。他一手抚慰自己肿胀的前端，另一手埋在身后，纤细有力的腰腹和雪白的眉睫随着水声波动起伏。  
盖乌斯忍不住伸手抚摸他紧绷的大腿，他手指的触碰似乎带着电流，让精灵嘤咛了一声，上身几乎瘫软下来，要倒进他的怀抱。那一刹那，他真想就这么紧紧将他抱在怀里；但Omega挣扎着，又艰难地直起了身体。  
扩张不需要进行太久，他们已经足够熟悉彼此的每一个部分了。柔韧高热的软肉吞下了粗大的阴茎，层层叠叠将他缠裹，一点点纳入深处。而直到现在看起来都十分老练的精灵，此刻又忽然变得笨拙而生涩，他不敢触碰他的身体作为支撑，就只能依凭自己的力量起伏；他的双手向后撑住床架，双腿大张，浑身的重量都集中在与他相连的那一处，毫不避讳、全无隐藏地将自己躯体的每一寸打开、袒露在他的Alpha面前。他苦闷地哽咽，被快感驱使着加快频率律动，又被体内那一根撞击内壁和内腔入口的肉棒刺激得浑身颤抖。  
金属制成的折叠床不住地“吱嘎”响着，Omega用手臂挡住嘴唇，微弱的呜咽溢出他的嘴角。他无比确信外头的卫兵已经听到了帐篷里的动静，但他无法停下来，羞耻心在这一刻也是让他攀上高潮的催情剂。  
他的Alpha这时握住了他的侧腰——他粗糙的手掌热切地抚摸他的前胸和小腹，用不那么温柔的力道揉捏他的乳头，握住他颤抖的前端撸动。埃斯蒂尼安感觉自己浑身的骨头都在变软，他终于支持不住，伏低身体，在对方浅金色的眼瞳中看到了自己的身影。  
年长的男人喘息着，努力地抬起脖颈，似乎是想要捕捉他的嘴唇。  
“埃斯蒂尼安。”他哑着嗓子唤。  
而他唤他的声音成了把他推上顶峰的最后一个浪头——精灵深深地吻住他，颤抖着射在他的手掌，体内那根东西同时用力一顶，抵住他深处的入口释放了。

结果到头来，他反倒像是受了很大的委屈，凶狠的豹子变回顺着柔软皮毛的猫，蜷缩在他身侧，身体的肌肉还在轻微地痉挛，这让他看起来就像在发抖。  
盖乌斯只好略微侧过身，伸臂抚着他颤抖的背脊。这么一番大汗淋漓地折腾下来，他这个重伤未愈的人确实已暂时没了奔波的力气，可躺在这里，他又好像明白了一些他绕这么大一个圈子的缘由，心里不由得默默叹气，又把他稍稍搂向自己。  
他怀中的精灵急促地抽息着，花了不短的一阵子平复呼吸后，也伸长手臂揽住了他的脖颈。  
“想当我的Alpha，那就做好当不成英雄的准备。”过了一会儿，他忽然说道。  
盖乌斯转动了一下脑袋，试着垂下目光，也只能看到精灵额前湿润的银白色刘海。  
搂住他脖子的那只手臂收紧了一些：“你得再活上三十年、四十年、五十年……得活到比你们那位开国皇帝还要久，久上很多很多……到那个时候，我才肯承认你是我的Alpha。”  
“……”  
“在那之前，要是敢因为什么莽撞的缘由，说着要‘牺牲自己’去毫无意义地送死的话——”他忽然抬起了头，“我就把死者宫殿一层一层地凿穿，告诉那里头的每一个家伙，你——盖乌斯·巴埃萨，是怎样一个顽固又愚蠢的混蛋。”  
这句话说得好似与他有着血海深仇一般，但精灵望着他的灰色眼睛中却并没有半分恨意，那样的目光是坦诚的——他回望过去，就清楚地看到了他最深处的地方。  
雄辩才能过人的前军团长一时无言。  
“埃斯蒂尼安。”他抱紧了他的Omega，忍不住亲吻他的头发。  
精灵深深地吸了口气：“在说服别人相信你的时候，偶尔也试着相信别人吧。你那些部下也好，西德也好，……还有我。”  
年长的男人罕见地如此动容，他孤身战斗许久，尽管有部下跟随，但如此紧密地、由性别和情感的纽带清晰地传达给他的，来自另一个人的在意与牵挂，对他来说已暌违太久了。他抚摸着对方汗湿的银发，轻柔地和他接吻。两个人都没什么力气，说是“吻”，不如说只是在此刻把彼此的嘴唇静静贴在了一起。  
“谢谢。”过了片刻，他轻声说，“还有，我知道，不是‘恰巧路过’。”  
精灵的耳朵尖微微泛红，他略微窘迫地咳嗽了一声，把脑袋向他又凑了凑。  
“再睡一会儿。”Alpha注意到了他困倦的神色，“昨晚熬了很久？”  
Omega轻轻摇头，像只猫那样蹭着他的颈窝。“我就睡……一会儿。”埃斯蒂尼安咕哝了声，两只手把他的手掌紧紧地包在手心，“你不准……再走了……”  
盖乌斯叹了口气。  
“睡吧。”他反握住了他的手，“我答应你，哪里也不去了。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.

饿了一天一夜的两个人各自抱着一份凉透的烩饭狼吞虎咽。  
“烩饭这种东西，果然要有拉诺西亚番茄才比较好吃。”埃斯蒂尼安口齿不清地咕哝，“我在龙骑士团那时候，可吃不到这样好的蔬菜。要是外出执行任务，除了身上带的干粮，基本就是打到什么吃什么，也幸亏没吃出毛病来。”他又问盖乌斯，“说起来，帝国军总不会像我们一样靠打猎填饱肚子吧？你们打仗的时候都吃什么？”  
盖乌斯答道：“差不多。每人会配发一些单兵作战口粮，其他的主要是便于携带和存放的罐头。”  
埃斯蒂尼安“啧”了一声：“怪不得你们老是战事不利，饭都吃不好，仗怎么打得赢？”  
盖乌斯脸色一沉，不说话了。  
埃斯蒂尼安发现，他这个人脸皮说薄不薄说厚不厚，但唯独不能说他打仗不行，大概这种事直接关系到他作为军人的自尊。眼下对方是他，所以他只是沉默不语，换作旁人，此时估计已经被轰到地上或者砍成两半了。龙骑士显然是没法理解这种自尊的，但他至少知道，两个人拌嘴的时候，他总是要哄一哄自己的Alpha才好，这姑且也算身为Omega的某种责任。于是他灵机一动，在自己的行囊里翻了半晌，找到了剩下的那一点鱿鱼干。  
“喏。”他专程挑了个头最大的那一块递到他嘴边，“尝尝。”  
盖乌斯还在生闷气，但东西都被送到了嘴边，要是他的脑子没出什么故障，这确实还是精灵第一次这样主动跟他亲近。盛情难却，他象征性地低头咬了一口，眉毛挑了起来：“鱿鱼干？”  
“我的挚爱。”埃斯蒂尼安收回手，自然而然地把剩下的那一半塞进了自己的嘴，又向他扬了扬手里的布口袋，“远东之国特产，正宗龙火烤制，就剩这么多了。”  
盖乌斯咀嚼了两下，感觉这东西非但咸得过分，还实在有点儿费牙。但他也能理解对方对它情有独钟的缘由，毕竟年轻人的口味总是和大众有那么点不一样。他并没意识到自己如此轻而易举地消了气，眼睛向他望了望，说道：“算是不错的下酒菜。”  
精灵听了，显得十分高兴：“我就知道，艾欧泽亚这么大，总会找到知音的。”语罢他又正色道，“不过今天就算了，我要是在你面前一边吃着鱿鱼干一边喝酒，而你只能干看着的话，那也太残忍了点。”  
年长的男人终于忍俊不禁，微微弯起了嘴角。

饭后自然就是工作时间了，伤员不被允许再上前线，但盖乌斯并不打算终日躺在床上发呆，前几天，他已经开始着手整理一些相关资料，计划将手头已有的究极神兵的信息与这台全新的红宝石神兵做横向比对，为也许不久之后就将到来的下一场战斗提前做好准备。生活上的其他杂事就交给了埃斯蒂尼安一手包办，龙骑士虽说往日没什么照料病人的经验，但再复杂的琐事，每日重复下来，也就不再是什么困难。  
这天太阳晴好，他干脆把屋里的被褥连同一堆换洗衣服都挂出去晾晒，傍晚收回的时候，果然又隔着帐篷听见了他咳嗽的声音。据神拳痕的医师们说，那样的伤口所带来的绝不仅仅只是皮肉上的伤痕，同理，也许皮肉伤可以经由治疗魔法而在较短的时间内恢复，但内脏所受的损伤就不是一朝一夕可以痊愈的了。他们能给出的最好的建议是卧床静养——但他面前的这个男人横看竖看，也不像是能安心卧床静养的模样。  
他暗暗叹气，规整好衣物被褥之后，又去沏了杯红茶放在他手边。  
忙于工作的男人甚至只“嗯”了一声，连头也不抬一下——他大概又回到了作为军团长的工作状态，习惯性地把埃斯蒂尼安当成了某个助理或者秘书。他手边的草稿已经堆起了厚厚的一摞，埃斯蒂尼安在书桌的另一头坐下来，用手撑着脑袋，稿纸上的数字和文字映在他眼里，渐渐地变成蝌蚪和蚂蚁，开始在他的视野里游走行进。  
他猜测自己应该是打了个瞌睡，毕竟笔尖摩擦纸张的“沙沙”声简直太催眠了。醒过来的时候，盖乌斯正揽着他的肩膀，大概是想把他抱起来。埃斯蒂尼安一个激灵，“腾”地站起了身。  
Alpha看上去有些哭笑不得：“去床上睡吧。”  
埃斯蒂尼安摇头：“就是眯了会儿，还早呢。”他动了动，忽然察觉到了某种异常的触感，再一抬头，见对方下颌周围果然冒出了一大片胡茬，砂纸似的刺得他又痛又痒。他盯着那片胡茬看了会儿，脑袋里灵光一闪，突发奇想道：“我给你刮个胡子怎么样？”

当盖乌斯意识到自己可以说“不”的时候已经晚了——精灵手里的剃刀就横在他脖子前，他觉得自己此时要是反抗的话，大概会被他直接杀掉。军队里带出的习惯让他此时也没忘记挺直腰杆，他透过面前的铜镜打量着站在身后的埃斯蒂尼安，他还是那副和往日相差不大的表情，但眉毛轻轻地跳动着，透露了主人愉快的心情。  
同时他也注意到，精灵的下颌似乎一直是光洁的，相处这么久以来，他从没见他刮过胡子，也没见他长过胡须。大概是种族的特性之一？他想了想，忍不住发问：“说起来，我好像从来没见过你刮胡子。”  
“我？”埃斯蒂尼安在摆弄那些剃须泡沫的间隙摸了摸自己的下巴，“精灵一族不那么容易长胡子，就算真的想要蓄须，通常也要四十岁以后才留得起来。你应该没见过伊修加德那位福尔唐家的老爵爷——他那样漂亮的胡子在精灵里可不多见。至于那位前任教皇，”他耸了耸肩，“他大概大半辈子都没刮过胡子吧。”  
盖乌斯难得打趣道：“虽然不容易蓄须，但似乎精灵们也不常为脱发所困扰。”  
“哈，那就是上天给的福气了。”埃斯蒂尼安说着，把一团泡沫涂在了他脸颊上，“我要开始工作了，你最好别动也别说话，万一见血了我可不负责。”  
但他虽然不让他说话，自己的嘴却并没有闲着，涂完了泡沫又念叨起来：“所以加雷马人，果然是胡须比较浓密的类型？西德那家伙，胡子简直留得比头发还要长了，我头回见他的时候，还以为是个快该退休的大叔。还有你们那个开国皇帝索鲁斯，虽说他那副模样是个无影的皮囊——但从画像上看起来，他胡子的长度很有可能和前任教皇不相上下。换了是我，就算到了四十岁也不想留胡子——”  
他一边说着，一边认真地用剃刀把胡茬连同泡沫从他脸上刮掉。Alpha听话地一直没有出声，埃斯蒂尼安只当他在听他说话，又顺带讲了讲在远东之国和奥恩·凯的冒险经历。胡须和泡沫终于都清理干净之后，他还是坐在那里一动不动，埃斯蒂尼安伸手在他面前晃了晃，才发觉他睡着了，腰背依然挺得笔直，但呼吸均匀，眉心舒展，看上去像是难得地做了个好梦。  
他蹲在镜子前头，盯着他发了一会儿的呆，忽然鬼使神差，凑上去用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰他的脸。  
唔，果然还是刮了胡子好啊。


End file.
